railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Selkirk Terminal Operations
CSX Selkirk Terminal Operations This page is for information and instructions relating to the Selkirk route. Information on how to access the server can be found on the Servers page. Operations have not begun at this point as there is no RTS Server currently set up for this route. We will build information and knowledge here as we move forward to getting a server on line. *Selkirk Yard *Guilderland *RailEx Terminal *B&M Rotterdam Yard *Amsterdam Yard Operational Information from the Creators This is all correct. The time frame in which I built the VO area, was between 1999 and 2006. After Sandy, came ripping though, most of the line was destroyed. A new Crossover with electrics was placed about 300 feet to the west of the diamond. I can remember when I first went to VO the crossing was still there, though the track to the north was ripped up. Today, the crossing is ripped up, and the runner track is severed shy of the Main St crossing, and the lead to the CSX tracks as well were torn up. (was actully there a few weeks ago..I live about 30 mins from Selkirk) SMS don't run on a set schedual, per say. IIRC they don't run on weekends. Outbound from Guilderland is mainly a few cars, 10 at best. Hoppers, autos boxes.. CSX runs a train daily into this yard, and it's symbol is Q633. Some call this the Selkirk Local. It serves Guilderland, South Schenectady and Rotterdam, with the B&M (STRR). Once switching is complete, the Q633 turns back east for Selkirk with any pickups from Guilderland, South Schenectady or B&M. Most of the time they do have something, though it's not uncommon to see it run and retrun back to Selkirk as light power. During peak times, there are 2 Q633's that run. One in the AM and one at night. Q633 most of the time is rather large, I've seen it with almost 80 cars before. The SMS RR has a symbol of NE-1. This is basicly the entire job at the Guilderland Park. It runs from there, to Delanson (Which by the way stands for "Delaware and Hudson") with the interchange with CP/NS. It runs back as NE-1 as well and works the complex. A little operations note for the Q633: When dropping cars and coming into the complex at Guilderland, the crew cut's the train at Stone Rd crossing and work the industry. Once complete, they return back the to train and head west. At South Schenectady, there is a small yard here. B760, B763 and B765 all work here along with the Q633. Most of the time Tank cars and Hoppers / Gons are worked here. Occasionally, a few reefers (57 foot rebuilds) are spotted here for Railex. At Railex, there is a locomotive storage track here, and CSX likes to keep a set of lite power here for the locals. Q090 and Q091 (Can also symbol as L090 and L091) works Railex. Railex has there own engine here, and switches out the cars. CSX crews do not. The train comes in drops the cars off, and runs light power to Selkirk to get serviced. The B&M at CP-RJ normally has cars for Q633 and they spot them at the crossing just before the signals onto the Selkirk Sub. Train EDRJ normally comes into Rotterdamn JCT yard and switches out for both trains. IIRC there is 1 local train based out of the B&M and it's symboled as RJ-1. It works Si-Group, and various industries along the line. At Amsterdam, there is a small yard here. B763 works this yard every other day, with boxes a few tanks and a few gon's. The Kellogg IT is rarely used, but there are times when they use it to serve a small industries up on the hill. Links Forum Discussion Selkirk Resarch Page Selkirk Research Data (Google Sheets) Return to Operations page